Feliz 18
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: El cumpleaños número 202 se debe celebrar como corresponde, ¿verdad? ArgentinaxChile. Lemon


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total propiedad de las chicas de LiveJournal. Esto lo hago por ser una simple aficionada._

* * *

**Feliz 18**

Decir que estaba cansado se quedaba corto. Ese día, a pesar de ser la fiesta nacional más grande de todas, traía consigo también un montón de papeleo, trámites, reuniones con sus ministros y su superior. Ya hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando todas esas formalidades que debían ser cumplidas al pie de la letra habían abandonado sus pensamientos, salió de su oficina dirigiéndose directamente a su casa. Antes en La Moneda, los abrazos, los golpecitos en la espalda y las alegrías de las personas lo contagiaron, sintiéndose más que agradecido por haber cumplido un año más de vida luego de aquel 18 de septiembre.

Las calles lucían alegres, vistosas y muy adornadas. Era imposible no percatarse del orgullo que sentían sus hijos al hacerse llamar chilenos. Manuel no era la excepción, aunque claro; no le quedaba otra, mal que mal él era Chile, aquella larga y angosta faja de tierra con una ensalada cultural entre sus más variadas costumbres. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el festejo que en su hogar se realizaba, quería una noche tranquila y un descanso reconfortante para así ir al otro día a presenciar la hermosa parada militar, como todos los 19 de septiembre.

Cuando entró a su casa, tiró su portafolio hacia donde cayera sin importarle demasiado hacia dónde se dirigiría luego de abandonar el aire. Al cerrar la puerta por dentro dándole la espalda, su ceño se frunció al encontrar ciertas velas sobre la mesa, una botella del más elegante vino y una oscuridad tenue muy acogedora y sensual. Supo perfectamente de qué se trataba todo ese jaleo.

Sonrió sin remedio, pensando inmediatamente en su alocado vecino trasandino. La curiosidad le carcomió por dentro preguntándose qué encontraría exactamente en su habitación. Caminó a través del pasillo estando a punto de entrar al lugar que quería observar, cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura, inmovilizándolo.

—¡Martín hueón! ¡Me asustaste por la cresta! —no hace falta mencionar el rosario que Manuel le soltó a Argentina por ese susto tan repentino. El rubio sólo sonrió mientras depositaba su nariz en el cuello del chileno, respirando instintivamente su olor.

—¡Manu~! Me alegro tanto de verte—decía más que feliz en ese huequito que el cuello chileno le ofrecía, como si se hubiese adaptado a la perfección a la forma de su rostro—. Te estuve esperando todo el jodido día, quería que lo celebráramos juntos…

—Putah Martín, no porque sea mi cumpleaños hoy significa que voy a dejar la pega; todo lo contrario. Estos cabros parecen alborotarse más hoy.

Y es que era cierto. Ese día, como ningún otro, todos sus hijos celebraban unánimes. Era hermoso si es que se piensa así, pero los incidentes nunca faltaban y para eso las autoridades debían organizarse muy bien. Y claro, Chile debía participar directamente en todo eso.

—Bueno, bueno. Pero olvidate de eso por ahora—dijo, mientras depositaba un leve besito en la mejilla de Manuel—. ¿Vamos a comer? Te hice una rica cena por tu cumple—propuso, más entusiasta de lo normal— y después te muestro la sorpresa—agregó, con una voz pícara, mientras apuntaba a la habitación del chileno.

—¿Qué hueá le hiciste a mi pieza hueón? —cuestionó, no antipático, sino curioso. Muy curioso.

—Es una sorpresa, boludo. Tené paciencia, ya lo sabrás. Luego de que comamos.

Fueron a la sala principal donde Manuel había visto antes la mesa y todo lo demás puesto. Martín sacó una de las sillas invitando al dueño de casa a sentarse, para luego traer la comida. Se sentó en frente de González, invitándolo a comer.

—Por vos, che—dijo Argentina, levantando su copa con vino haciendo un brindis—para que cumplás muchos años más… conmigo.

Chile se sonrojó— Gra-gracias…—dijo a duras penas—.Ya hueón—continuó, permitiéndose volver a ser él mismo—, menos palabreo y comamos, estoy _cagao_ de hambre—Argentina sonrió enternecido.

Ambos comieron, hablando del arduo día de trabajo. Los temas triviales de siempre: cómo te fue hoy. A Chile, por el cansancio, los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele solos. Argentina se percató e hizo todo lo posible por evitarlo. Mientras Manuel tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano para no dejarla caer sobre la mesa y sufrir un golpe, Martín retiró todo una vez que habían comido. La cena había estado deliciosa, según lo que había dicho González. Le encantaba cómo cocinaba el argentino, mas nunca lo diría. Martín, al volver, le sonrió a unos metros. Manuel no se percató de ello, pues los párpados estaban ya casi sellados. Con la boca abierta y la respiración más sonora de lo normal, Chile estuvo a punto de sucumbir al sueño.

Pero no. No esa noche. Esa que había estado esperando el argentino desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Abrió los ojos de repente, encontrándose con la mesa limpia y con Hernández frente a él. Los ojos verdes lucían siniestros, morbosos, como si quisieran comérselo vivo, explorándolo hasta lo más oculto de su esencia, como si no la conociera. Chile no hizo nada por responder a esa mirada, pues la ya bien conocida y asechadora era, para su _desgracia_, su más grande afrodisíaco.

No tenía caso hacerse el de rogar esa noche.

Sonrió, colocándose de pie. Desabrochó los botones de su chaqueta uno por uno con una tortuosa lentitud, relamiéndose los labios mientras lo hacía.

—Ya poh Martín… ¿Me vai a dar mi regalo cierto? —dijo, más sensual que nunca.

Adiós cordura.

—Vení a buscarlo, chilenito—contestó su receptor, haciendo viajar su mano hasta su entrepierna.

"Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma" Pensó Manuel.

Se le acercó, caminando tranquilo y con una gracia única que encendió al argentino hasta lo más recóndito de sus sentidos. Éste, apenas sintió el aliento de González casi sobre su rostro, aprisionó con sus brazos la cintura del chileno con una rapidez deslumbrante, ocasionándole cierto quejido a Manuel.

Los labios se unieron. Retrasar esa unión estaba lejos de los inexistentes límites que ambos se ponían a la hora de estar juntos. Fue rápido y vehemente desde el principio. Las lenguas se encontraron de inmediato, los labios se movían con maestría mientras las manos chilenas iban a la cabeza rubia y las manos argentinas hacia las caderas, recorriendo Valparaíso y O'Higgins como si fueran parte del territorio argentino. La sensación de vértigo explotando en el pecho de ambos cada vez que ambas sinhueso se rosaban una y otra y otra vez, en una danza desordenada y hambrienta. Entre jadeos entrecortados, los labios de Martín apagaron toda protesta por aire.

Las costas chilenas chocaron contra la pared. El avance torpe de las piernas argentinas se detuvo cuando el cuerpo contrario topó contra el obstáculo. La rodilla se posó en Santiago, subiendo y bajando repetidas veces. El calor comenzó a subir, el aire se hizo pesado y sus cuerpos comenzaron a exigir más de la locura que allí protagonizaban ambos. Las piernas chilenas se abrían sin pudor alguno ante la caricia atrevida de Hernández, dándole el espacio de acariciar más, de tocar más, de reconocer más.

Los ojos cerrados, la desesperación por unirse los carcomió. Mas no era estrictamente necesario hacerlo precisamente ahora. Había que jugar un poco, de eso se trataba el regalito…

Manuel levantó la cabeza abandonando la boca argentina mientras soltaba un jadeo por demás excitante. Argentina no perdió el tiempo. En esas situaciones, la frase "el tiempo es oro" cobraba sentido como en ninguna otra ocasión. Atacó el cuello chileno, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo en toda su extensión. La nuez de Adán que subía y bajaba por la acelerada respiración de Chile se llevó una deliciosa mordida que no hizo otra cosa más que aumentar el deseo. Martín sonrió complacido.

—Estás re duro, che…—decía, mientras abandonaba en la oreja de González los más deliciosos susurros.

—Vamos a la pieza hueón…—suplicó, o más bien ordenó. Se moría por estar con el argentino aunque le doliera el orgullo.

Mas el odioso trasandino le hizo caso omiso. En su lugar, tomó a Manuel de la cintura haciendo que las piernas se enredaran en la propia argentina. Lo llevó a la mesa donde lo sentó impaciente. Retiró completamente la chaqueta del chileno y seguidamente desabrochó la camisa mientras jugaba sensualmente con la corbata chilena. González comenzó a desesperarse. Odió sentirse pasivo, así que quiso atacar un poco también.

Desabrochó la chaqueta de Martín con una rapidez sorprendente. Desabrochó la camisa de la misma manera y tomó la corbata entre sus dedos, empuñándola. Con ansiedad la tironeó acercando así al argentino hacia su rostro. Sonrió complacido, besándole los labios.

Pero otra vez éstos quedaron de lado. Las lenguas comenzaron su juego otra vez, moviéndose en el aire sin que los labios se tocaran. Las manos argentinas no estaban quietas por nada del mundo. Tocaron el pecho de Manuel, separándose cada una hacia un pezón. Endurecidos, y aparentemente ansiosos por ser atendidos, los dedos los masajearon. Sin embargo no faltó mucho para que la boca descendiera hasta éstos, succionando la tierna carnecita. Chile echó su cabeza hacia atrás, gruñendo por el placer, sin saber cómo responder a esa sensación que nada tenía de nueva. Aquella boca que causaba estragos en su piel era la droga que necesitaba para no enloquecer aún más.

Maldito argentino, lo tenía loco.

Quiso posar las manos en la entrepierna de Martín, pero éste fue más rápido: las aprisionó de las muñecas sin dejar de concentrar su tarea en el erizado pezón izquierdo del chileno. Las abandonó luego, pues ese tacto no era otra cosa más que una advertencia a hacer durar lo que más se pudiera aquella maravillosa sensación.

Seguidamente Hernández posó su mano sin previo aviso en la capital chilena, sacando un gemido ahogado del castaño. Los ojos miel se cerraron, la boca comenzó a jadear a la par de las caricias argentinas. Los labios que mantenían atrapado su pezón se curvaron en una sonrisa y los ojos verdes se clavaron en la expresión de González. La otra mano de Martín rodeó la cintura chilena impidiéndole cualquier tipo de roce contra su amante. Sumisión, así le gustaba a Martín. Un Chile sumiso, extasiado y a punto de explotar de placer.

En cuclillas frente a Manuel, las manos desesperadas desabrocharon el pantalón. Santiago estaba ya más listo que nunca, así lo percibía el argentino a través de la tela de los bóxers. El relieve de aquel lugar lo hipnotizó, mordiendo con descaro y osadía. Chile, por su parte, posó su mano en la nuca de Argentina, acariciando los suaves cabellos rubios, siendo sólo éstos lo que lograba ver desde allí.

Los dientes se clavaban en su hombría. La lengua mojaba la tela. El aire era casi imposible de respirar. El espacio le jugó en contra, yéndose en sentido opuesto a su cordura.

—Sos una delicia, Manu… —susurró, apagando por un momento los jadeos del susodicho. Siguió lamiendo, obsesionado con aquella parte del cuerpo chileno— quiero chupártela…

—¿Y qué chucha te lo impide hueón? —contestó al borde del colapso. La boca de Martín era demasiado lenta.

No lo resistió más. Como pudo lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras las piernas volvían a enredarse en la cintura argentina, rozando a Buenos Aires con Santiago de una forma demasiado inesperada, haciéndolos gemir a ambos. Volvieron a besarse desesperados. Manuel sabía lo que se venía. Sonrió entre besos por ello mientras lo pensaba.

Con torpeza, chocando con las paredes y botando unas cuantas cosas al piso, llegaron a la puerta de la habitación. Se separaron un momento.

—¿Qué hueá pasa ahora? —preguntó el chileno con las mejillas encendidas y la ansiedad por ser devorado por el argentino por demás latente.

Martín estaba entre Chile y la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

—Tapate los ojos—dijo, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cinta azul.

—¿Qué cresta estay tramando hueón? —preguntó con curiosidad, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo pícaro.

—Sólo hacelo, che. No preguntés tanto.

Manuel se encogió de hombros y aceptó la propuesta. La venda acabó con su visión. Sintió que las manos de Argentina lo rodeaban por detrás, apegándose tanto a González que podía sentir la dureza de la entrepierna trasandina en su parte trasera. Con malicia movió su trasero hacia arriba sacando un nuevo jadeo más que necesitado de Martín.

—Calmate, Manu~—alegó—yo también estoy ansioso por metértela pero esperá un momento…

Chile gruñó por ese comentario.

Abrió la puerta y entraron. Hizo girar a Manuel para que quedara enfrente de él y lo empujó hacia la cama. Se situó rápidamente sobre él besándole los labios, sabiéndose más que superior y dominante ante la tela que cubría los ojos chilenos. Las lenguas volvieron a tocarse, las manos recorrieron el cuerpo de González de arriba abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, memorizando absolutamente todo detalle de su cuerpo, más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Se separó un momento, y la imagen que tuvo dibujada ante sus ojos lo dejó perplejo: los ojos vendados, la camisa abierta, la boca jadeando, los pantalones desabrochados y las manos arrugando las sábanas. Se relamió los labios una y otra vez al verlo, al deleitarse con esa escena tan escandalosamente bella.

Volvió a descender directamente hacia su abdomen, donde besó con dedicación. Las manos de Manuel quisieron tocar el cabello rubio, buscándolo vagamente.

Martín lo detuvo.

—Dejame a mí, amor. Yo sé lo que hago—dijo, ahora pasando la lengua por la sensibilizada piel chilena.

Siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Chile, donde tocó levemente con los dedos. González se desesperó.

—Se te ve tan dura y grande, Manu…—susurraba sensualmente, viajando sus dedos por el relieve de la hombría chilena—quiero chupártela…—volvió a decir. La voz lujuriosa de Martín estaba encendiendo a Chile hasta lo desconocido.

Pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que respirar agitado mientras soltaba suspiros.

—¿Me dejás? —preguntó con inocencia, como si no supiera qué hacer.

—No preguntís hueás…—contestó el otro, a punto de explotar.

—¿Entonces querés que te la chupe? —insistió. Maldito argentino.

—Sí hueón…

—Rogámelo.

"Por la chucha…" pensó el chileno.

—Pero hueón…—susurró— se supone que… que el festejado soy yo…

—Rogámelo y te haré todo lo que querás… y lo que yo quiera también—agregó con malicia.

"Será poh…" se dijo Manuel.

—Chúpamela Martín… _porfa_…—dijo a penas. Mas el argentino no pareció conforme con ello.

—Sé más sucio, boludo…—decía, mientras paseaba sus dedos por el sexo en ascenso de Manuel.

—_Porfa_ Martín… Chúpamela…—no sabía qué decir. Pensar en alguna otra palabra era un suplicio.

Argentina no se aguantó. Sacó el miembro chileno de entre los bóxers y rápidamente lo masajeó de arriba abajo. Posó su lengua en la punta recorriéndolo hasta la base y viceversa, como si se tratara de la más deliciosa golosina. Una y otra lamida, un rodeo con sus labios en la punta y los dientes recorriendo suavemente la caliente piel. Chile gemía como un loco por ese contacto, ¿qué otra cosa mejor para incentivarlo a seguir?

—Apúrate hueón…—suplicó. Martín sonrió satisfecho dispuesto a obedecer.

Encerró la punta del miembro chileno con sus labios, envolviéndola en calor. La lengua seguía jugando con el intruso en su interior, hasta que las manos chilenas tomaron el control: agarraron el cabello rubio y con brusquedad lo hizo descender hasta la base. Manuel soltó un jadeo irreconocible, como si de un perro rabioso se tratara.

Lo soltó cuando al fin pudo sentir ese delicioso calor y humedad en la totalidad de su hombría. Argentina se quedó allí, quieto.

—Dale poh…—alegó el chileno. Vaya deliciosa escena era escucharlo y verlo suplicar por más.

Con una tortuosa lentitud, Hernández fue levantando la cabeza dejando al aire el ahora humedecido sexo de Manuel. Lo miró hacia arriba, deleitando los ojos.

Por un segundo, no supo qué hacer: si llenarlo de besos dulces por todos lados o tomarlo con salvajismo en ese preciso instante. La ternura y la lujuria se fusionaban a la perfección en esas facciones deformadas por el placer. Argentina, al final, optó por quedarse mirándolo un buen rato.

—¿Qué hueá estay haciendo? —preguntó el chileno luego de unos momentos de silencio. La intriga por saber qué hacía exactamente el argentino era abrumadora, pues al tener los ojos vendados, esos minutos de quietud podían ser o algo muy bueno o muy malo…

—Nada, che. Sólo te miro… me gusta mirarte—admitió, entre toda la atmósfera de lujuria.

—Martín… ¿cuándo me vai a sacar esta hueá? Yo igual quiero… quiero mirarte poh hueón—y se sonrojó. Ya no más espera: la paciencia y los deseos de Argentina se fueron al demonio por ese sonrojo.

Se puso de pie frente a la cama—. Ya Manu, sacate eso.

Chile simplemente obedeció. Sacó la venda de sus ojos y miró a Argentina hacia el frente. Mas los ojos miel no se centraron solamente allí: la habitación había sido decorada. En las mesitas de luz había velitas en colores blanco, azul y rojo. En las paredes distintas guirnaldas de esos mismos tonos y en el respaldo de la cama las telas de esos mismos colores se esparcían desde el centro hasta los extremos. Todo lucía hermoso, como si Martín se hubiera dedicado de por vida a saber cuáles eran las decoraciones que comúnmente se hacían en su casa.

—¿Hiciste… esto… para mí? —preguntó anonadado, enternecido, emocionado, al borde del colapso. Todo junto y mezclado en su corazón.

—Sí, Manu… por y para vos…—confirmó. Chile sonrió agradecido.

—Gracias, Martín…

—Vení acá—le dijo, extendiéndole la mano. Manuel fue hacia él, uniendo la propia a la argentina. Se entrelazaron, Hernández lo abrazó por la cintura con su brazo. Los labios intentaron unirse a los chilenos, pero justo cuando González quiso responder a ese beso, la boca trasandina se desvió hasta su oído, susurrándole sensual—Feliz cumpleaños, Manu—y lo empujó brutalmente a la cama.

La atmósfera de ternura desapareció en ese mismísimo segundo. En su lugar, la pasión y el deseo volvieron a dominarlos.

Chile quedó sentado en la cama inclinado hacia atrás, apoyado con sus antebrazos. Ni por un segundo dejó de mirar a Martín a los ojos, esas esmeraldas que lo traían embrujado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Había especial aquella noche. Los dos lo sabían.

Argentina se acercó al equipo de música de Manuel, presionando el botón de _play_. El sonido comenzó a salir por los parlantes, embriagándolos a ambos.

—¿Santana? —inquirió el chileno. La melodía era inconfundible.

Martín le giñó el ojo, confirmándole.

Fue entonces cuando Manuel sintió sus mejillas arder. Argentina no podía estar pensando en…

—¿Vai a bailar hueón? —preguntó, extrañado.

—¿Por qué? —giró la cabeza—¿no querés que lo haga?

Y allí va de nuevo poniéndolo entre la espada y la pared.

—S-sí…

Y más sonrojo.

Al ritmo de la música, la camisa del argentino fue siendo retirada con toda la calma del maldito mundo. Las caderas trasandinas se movían de un lado a otro, y la mirada comenzaba a distorsionarse en una que ya no reflejaba una inocencia fingida, sino deseo puro. La sonrisa mostró los dientes, una mano lanzó la camisa lejos y dos dedos de la otra se posaron en los labios, introduciéndose entre éstos y sacándolos brillantes y húmedos. Los hizo descender por su barbilla, su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, hasta colarse entre los pantalones. Chile casi siente morirse.

El botón del pantalón quedó en el olvido. El cierre pareció descender por sí solo. Hernández comenzó a masturbarse enfrente de Manuel, quien sentía la latente necesidad de imitar a su amante. Los labios argentinos se abrían entre susurros, jadeos y el hecho de gimotear el nombre del chileno lo que más pudiera darle su sentido común. La entrepierna chilena comenzó a exigir atención, el calor se concentró en Santiago y difícilmente se iría hasta recibir lo que quería.

Pero no.

La mano de Argentina en Buenos Aires se vio lejos de la capital pronto. El pantalón se retiró casi con vida propia. Las manos de Martín tomaron a González con una fuerza descomunal, haciéndolo girar y darle la espalda mientras los dedos viajaban serpenteantes hasta el borde del pantalón, haciéndolo descender. Chile levantó los pies para verse ya libre de aquella prenda. Y por mientras, Martín parecía seguir desconforme con ello: considerando que el chileno aún tenía la camisa puesta, fue retirándola hacia atrás, cosa que de alguna forma impidieron los puños abrochados de ésta. La espalda de Manuel se inclinó hacia el pecho argentino, cosa que Hernández aprovechó al instante: movió sus caderas hacia adelante chocando a Buenos Aires con el esquivo Estrecho de Magallanes. Ambos gimieron, como si estuvieran sincronizados.

—Estoy ansioso por metértela Manu…—decía, lanzando también la camisa chilena lejos de ambos. Que se perdiera en la habitación, les importaba un demonio.

El susodicho echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Martín. El movimiento de sus caderas comenzó, rozándose una y otra y otra vez entre ellos, asemejando a la unión en sí.

—¿Cómo la sentís?… ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó el argentino entre jadeos. Las manos fuertemente aferradas al torso de Manuel, apegándolo con fuerza a su cuerpo, no lo iban a dejar escapar ni por el más miserable instante de todos. —¿Te gusta sentirla dura y grande?

El cosquilleo en su oído por las palabras de Martín le hizo subir aún más la temperatura. Sabía que si Argentina continuaba en darle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda su vida perdería la razón. Más de lo que ya había perdido con esos movimientos y roces obscenos.

La música seguía embriagándolos a ambos con demasiado descaro. Martín sentía enloquecer cuando sentía que el trasero de Manuel pasaba tan de lleno contra su miembro, gimiendo como un loco en su oído y ansioso por volver a sentir aquella zona del cuerpo chileno en su capital.

Los roces fueron más violentos de un segundo a otro. Ya más que desesperado, agarró con fuerza el bóxer de Manuel y lo hizo descender, tomando de inmediato a Santiago entre sus manos comenzando el movimiento al mismo compás que las caderas de ambos. Los ojos miel se cerraron, el ceño chileno se frunció. Argentina no podía exigir nada más a partir de ese momento.

Salvo terminar lo que ya habían comenzado…

Las manos de Manuel se fueron al bóxer de Martín intentando quitárselo también. Hernández lo ayudó en su cometido, sintiendo así el miembro duro y caliente del argentino entre sus nalgas. El movimiento continuó, y ahora el sexo del trasandino disfrutaba de lleno de la tierna y jugosita cola chilena sin llegar a entrar en su cuerpo.

La sensación extraña lo invadió por completo. Una ya bien conocida ansiedad y no ansiedad lo embargó desde el cabello hasta los pies. ¡Quería sentirlo dentro! ¡Ahora! ¡Ya!

—Martín~…—susurró sensual, incentivándolo a ir más rápido en la Región Metropolitana.

Pero no lo logró. Santiago le dolía, exigía más caricias, más complacencia.

—Más… más rápido hueón~—le suplicaba, desesperado por recibirla.

Ya no iba a soportar ni un segundo más fuera de él. Lo hizo girar otra vez quedando frente a frente y sus labios volvieron a unirse al igual que las lenguas. Inquietas, intrusas e intentando dominar a la otra, bailaban sin compás, ni siquiera intentando hacerlo al ritmo de la música que aún sonaba. Ambas capitales se rozaron y el movimiento enfermizo comenzó otra vez. El brazo argentino rodeando la cintura chilena y la otra mano masturbando ambos miembros al mismo tiempo. Un deleite monomaníaco, ambos lo sabían y se entregaban a ese placer, el más sucio de los infiernos. El peor y el más adictivo de todos.

Caminó torpemente hacia adelante, cayendo ambos sobre la cama. Argentina se propuso terminar con lo que hacía unos momentos había empezado.

—Voy a hacerte agonizar de placer, Manu…

Abandonó los labios y se dirigió directamente a la capital chilena. El movimiento fue rápido y violento desde el principio, envolviendo en el calor de su boca el sexo chileno. Se le escapaba, volvía a atraerlo con la lengua y el recorrido oscilante de la boca de Hernández continuaba siendo el placer más deleitante.

Por su parte Chile volvía a regalarle los gemidos más hermosos que alguna vez Argentina escuchó. Lo masturbaba con la mano y con la boca al mismo tiempo, cada vez con más velocidad, con más vehemencia. Ya no lo soportarían por mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos.

Y cada vez más, y más, y más. Ya no había caso seguir retrasando lo que era inevitable. González soltó su esencia en la boca argentina acompañado de un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, anunciando así su orgasmo. Martín tragó aquel líquido espeso y blancuzco sin oponer resistencia, ni la más mínima.

La respiración comenzaba a normalizarse de a poco, pero esa no era lo que el argentino tenía en mente.

Con velocidad volvió a subir abriendo las piernas chilenas de lado a lado, adentrándose entre éstas. La punta de su hombría tocó la entrada del menor, cosa que alarmó un poco a Chile.

Sin embargo el deseo era más poderoso que cualquier cosa.

Manuel frunció el ceño extrañado, desesperado por sentir a Buenos Aires invadir la Cuenca Santiaguina. Con la respiración agitada y las manos inquietas, llevó sus dedos a los cabellos rubios tironeándolos, exigiendo ser complacido. Argentina lo supo, cosa que aprovechó al instante.

—¿Querés que te la meta? —preguntó con su clásica inocencia fingida. ¿De quién demonios había heredado esa carita de ojos verdes brillantes y cándidos? —Dime Manu~ ¿Eso querés?

Quería escuchar ese "sí" suplicante salir de esos labios. Lo anhelaba como nunca. Sonrió malicioso mandando al diablo su inocencia mediocre y tomó otra vez a Santiago entre sus dedos, masturbándolo rápida y violentamente de inmediato. Quería volver a despertar aquel sexo, esa noche Chile debía ser atendido como correspondía.

Volvió a gemir al sentir esos dedos fríos en su capital y la boca argentina recorrer su cuello en besos dulces y cortos, repitiendo mil veces la pregunta.

—¿Querés sentirla dentro?

—Martín…—susurraba a duras penas. Hablar mientras esas manos se posaban con descaro en su sexo era extremadamente difícil.

—Decilo Manu~…

Sentía que ya iba a acabar de nuevo, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Martín. El albiceleste lo supo, bajando la velocidad de sus caricias.

—Dame como caja hueón…

Al demonio con la razón.

—Como ordene el cumpleañero…

Rápidamente lo besó. Giraron sobre la cama y Manuel quedó sobre él, introduciéndose él mismo el sexo de Martín en su entrada. Fue bajando de a poco, sintiendo cada centímetro de aquel invasor en su cuerpo. Gimió con fuerza, anulando la cordura de Argentina. Las paredes internas atraparon a Buenos Aires quitándole todo ápice de ternura. Allí no debía haber otra cosa más que desenfreno y deseo puro por poseer a ese condenado y delicioso chileno.

—Ugh… Manu… estás re estrecho…—alegó cerrando los ojos.

—Qué alegái, si igual… igual te gusta…

Y pronto Argentina entró por completo en él. Chile acomodó sus manos en el pecho trasandino, comenzando a moverse sobre él lentamente. Las caderas de González jugaban con la capital albiceleste, balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, de atrás hacia adelante, recorriendo sensual el pecho de Martín invitándolo a hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Éste puso una de sus manos en la cintura de quien bailaba sobre sus caderas y la otra la ubicó en su muslo. El labio inferior chileno se vio detrás de los dientes superiores en un gesto por ocultar los quejidos placenteros. Los ojos cerrados. El cabello castaño agitándose. La piel brillante. El ceño fruncido…

Un cóctel para morirse.

—¿Te gusta como… como entra y sale, Manu? — ¿cuál era la idea de preguntar ese tipo de cosas?

¿Le gustaba? ¿De verdad le gustaba?

—Martín~… Se siente tan rico… da-dale… no parís hueón… ¡Ahh! —Todo dicho. Decirlo literalmente no hacía falta.

¿O sí?...

—No me… no me respondiste, boludo…—dijo, conduciendo los dedos que estaban en el muslo chileno hacia la boca del mismo, metiéndose allí.

Los sacó cuando vio que Manuel quería responderle.

—S-sí hueón… me gusta… me encanta…

—¿Y… querés más? —volviendo a descender aquella mano, otra vez se ubicó caprichosa en la capital chilena. Las caricias argentinas sobre Santiago volvieron a hacer acto de presencia.

Doble placer, dobles jadeos, doble deleite para ambos.

Más celebración por el mejor cumpleaños de todos…

—Sí, Martín… m-más~…

La velocidad se hizo irreconocible pero no para dos naciones. El trasandino tomó las caderas de Hernández y lo meció a su gusto sobre las propias, abandonando a Santiago por un segundo. Cuando Manuel agarró el ritmo, las caricias en la ciudad más importante de Chile volvieron a hacer acto de presencia en la totalidad de sus sentidos.

—Martín~… ¡Martín…! ¡Ahh!... —quería hablar, pero el calor acumulado en toda la extensión de su cuerpo se lo impedía. Mas quiso intentarlo de todos modos: poner el broche de oro a toda esa noche alocada y desenfrenada.

—Decime, amor…

—Ca-cántame…

Argentina sonrió, volviendo a soltar jadeos.

—_Que los cumplás feliz, que… que los cumplás feliz… _¡La puta madre, Manu…!—Dejar de gozar del cuerpo chileno por concentrarse en cantarle era demasiado difícil— _que los cumplás, Chile… que los cumplás feliz…_

Un poco extraño por esos escapes de aliento y aire caliente, pero fue conmovedor. Manuel sonrió complacido, agachándose lo suficiente para besarle los labios. Argentina ahogó los gemidos chilenos con su boca, haciendo lucir y escuchar a su vecino más deseable aún. Más de lo que ya era.

Volvieron a girar y ahora quien dominó la situación fue Hernández. Sobre González, lo embistió rápida y profundamente, como queriendo tomar algo inalcanzable. Y es que Chile tenía sabor a todo un poco: vino, pan amasado, lluvia, calor de desierto, tierra mojada… Una ensalada de sensaciones tan adictivas como él solo. Era imposible querer alejarse de ese mundo maravilloso que los ojos marrones le mostraban: un significado único y especial, ese que amaba vislumbrar en los orbes miel sólo por y para él. Bien sabía Martín que aquel significado abstracto y verdadero era suyo, y que por él existía. Por nadie más que él.

Sintió la necesidad de decirle todo lo que González le hacía sentir, en una frase que se quedaba corta a toda la ensalada de pensamientos que invadían su mente y modificaban su corazón.

—Te amo, Manu… te amo…—le decía al oído, sin importarle demasiado recibir la misma frase de parte del chileno. Con decírselo y que Manuel no le respondiera con golpes o sonrojos desesperados, era suficiente.

—Yo igual te amo, Martín…—le respondía a la par, sin saber cómo demonios responderle al otro. Todo se quedaba corto para describir lo que sentían. Todo era muy poco…

Todo era nada.

No conforme con ello lo volvió a levantar de la cama, chocando el cuerpo de Manuel contra la pared y empujando con fuerza el cuerpo chileno hacia adelante. Las piernas lo atraían, obligándolo a entrar más, a explorar más lo que ya había sido explorado antes no sólo una vez. Los gemidos terminaron por apagar la canción que aún intentaba marcarse entre la tenue oscuridad opacada por las luces de las velas. Las notas fueron olvidadas, las melodías también. El compás del ritmo fue parte de la fantasía y ahora los cuerpos unidos que ignoraban a la cordillera de los Andes imponían otro completamente distinto, violento y apasionado. No querían ternura, querían locura. Esa que tanto los caracterizaba en cualquier momento.

Hasta cuando se miraban sin la necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna. Los ojos verdes y miel insultándose y alagándose eran suficientes.

Siempre lo eran.

Mordió el cuello chileno, marcándolo como suyo. Quería saberse dueño de ese cuerpo de niño que no tenía muchas diferencias con el propio. No quería alejarse de allí, no mientras pudiera deleitarse con los terrenos áridos del norte y los lluviosos del sur. El frío del Océano, la dureza de las montañas, la ternura de las costas, la altanería de aquella columna vertebral que se hacía llamar Cordillera de los Andes. Esa que intentaba separarlos a ambos pero que no lo conseguía. Nunca lo haría, ni ella ni nadie.

Ni la historia, ni las relaciones, ni la sucia política o los rencores infundados entre los pueblos de ambos.

Manuel gritó con más fuerza al sentir esos dientes suaves clavados en su piel. Las uñas se enterraron en la espalda trasandina, rasguñándola y demostrando la contradicción de sensaciones que las embestidas de Martín le producían. Pero qué importancia tenía aquello. González quería seguir sintiéndolo, allí… entre gestos de niño y suspiros de hombre.

No tardaron en volver a la cama. Argentina volvió a quedar sobre Chile y el baile erótico de sus cuerpos se apaciguó. Ya no era necesaria tanta vehemencia. Se besaron, los labios se unieron y no se separaron jamás. Los movimientos eran sensuales y lentos, llenos de aquella esencia que uno encontraba en el otro, ese sentimiento abrumador y contradictorio que en el pasado los obligaba a actuar como idiotas cuando se miraban. Supieron que la pasión podía ser dejada de lado en ese momento, dándole espacio a aquello que no sabían cómo y por qué sentían, pero que lo hacían.

—Te amo…—volvieron a decirse entre gimoteos. Todo estuvo dicho. Ya no más palabras, ya no más sonidos, no más universo, no más fronteras ni relaciones con el mundo. Sólo ellos, y nada más.

Argentina le recorrió el cuerpo, sintiendo así el chileno aquellos dedos viajar por todo lo que éstos alcanzaban a tocar. No cabía duda de que lo conocía demasiado, como nadie nunca llegó a conocer a Chile. Era cierto que era demasiado difícil de entender, costó mucho trabajo y tiempo, pero al final resultó que el esfuerzo tuvo su recompensa. Aquellos ojos miel mirándolo entre tinieblas débiles y acogedoras, mostrándole el significado, el reflejo de su alma era todo lo que quería. Eso bastaba para sonreírle sinceramente.

Y así lo hizo. Le sonrió entre el beso apasionado.

Un jadeo fuerte, masculino y notorio anunció el orgasmo de Manuel, terminando entre los abdómenes de ambos. Martín le siguió pronto, acabando en el interior del chileno.

Cayó rendido sobre su pecho, escuchando los acelerados y torpes latidos de su corazón. La respiración intentaba normalizarse, las manos argentinas rodearon la cintura chilena y las otras manos tomaron el cabello rubio entre ellas, acariciándolo.

—Gracias por tu regalo…—susurró tiernamente, comenzando a cerrar los ojos.

—Qué agradecés, boludito lindo…

—¿Me vai a acompañar mañana a ver la Parada Militar? —le preguntó con inocencia mirándolo hacia abajo.

—Sí, iré con vos—dijo, incapaz de negársele.

Martín rodó fuera de él y lo invitó a acomodársele de tal forma que lo abrazó por detrás luego de meterse bajo las sábanas. Los brazos rodeando la cintura del chileno dieron el primer paso a que juntos pudieran cerrar los ojos.

Pero inquietas y aún queriendo más de él, esas manos volvieron a bajar hacia la hombría de Manuel. Éste reaccionó a la defensiva de inmediato.

—¡Utah hueón, estoy cansado! ¡Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano así que duerme! —dijo, sujetando esas manos argentinas con las propias mientras lo miraba hacia atrás.

—Pero Manu, aún es temprano~—insistió Argentina, enfrascado en la idea de manosear a su vecino.

—¡Mañana en la mañana es la Parada Militar y tengo que ir! ¡Hueá tuya si no vai conmigo pero yo voy a ir sí o sí!

A Hernández se le iluminaron los ojos, mostrándose así una sonrisa del mismo tipo, exhibiendo lujuriosamente los dientes—¿Y no querés ver _esta otra _parada de nuevo?

Chile se sonrojó, girando la cabeza hacia el frente. No era como que _no_ quisiera, pero…

—Ya hueón oh… una vuelta más y dormimos. ¿Estamos?

—Sí, boludito lindo~—dijo, ubicándosele encima y haciendo que las sábanas de la cama los ocultaran.

Y no faltó mucho para que volviera a besarlo. La noche aún era joven, la música volvía a sonar y el regalito por los 202 años podía exhibirse de mil y una formas.

Así lo querían ambos aunque uno se hiciera el de rogar. El otro lo sabía, lo conocía demasiado.

Demasiado.

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

**_Notas Finales:_**

_Un oneshot lemon ansioso xD les confieso que andaba loca por escribir lemon ArgChi y quería una excusa para hacerlo (?). La idea es trillada y por demás conocida pero es que no me aguanté T-T_

_De hecho es tan desesperado que tiene unos cuantos errores técnicos e_è..._

_La canción que menciona Manu es una de Carlos Santana titulada Black Magic Woman. Es bastante sensual y se me hizo imposible no imaginarme a Martín bailándole~_

_La canción es recomendable, muy recomendable. Sería divertido que la escuchen mientras leen, se pasarán mil rollos xD :3!_

_Y se viene el 18 csm! a bailar cueca, comer empanadas y sopaipas como malos de la cabeza! Démonos ese gusto por ser chilenos! Manu ya tuvo su regalito ¬w¬ bien hecho Tincho xD_

_En fin. FELIZ 18 DE SEPTIEMBRE MIS COMPATRIOTAS!_

* * *

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.


End file.
